We propose to purchase a 500 MHz Superconducting NMR spectrometer to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation to the users of the NMR Shared Facility at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. This spectrometer considerably enhances the research capabilities of the NMR Facility to its users and overcomes the limitations associated with the existing instrumentation. It will also help the NMR Shared Facility to meet the demand of a larger number of investigators than is currently possible. This system will be used for biomolecular spectroscopic investigations on neurotoxins, mechanism of gene regulation at the molecular level, structure and function of elastic fiber, high density lipoproteins, immunochemistry of Streptococci, muscle proteins, connective tissue proteoglycans, glycoprotein analysis of Plasmodium Falciparum Malaria, DNA- protein interactions in trypanosomes, and other such investigations.